Steven Universe: The Lost Gempire
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Sequel to Flowers and Chocolates. After the Slipknot Invasion, Steven decides to spend some time on vacation. However his relaxing time is cut short when Akbar Shah returns to Earth to find a gem with a secret power. With the help of a bounty hunter and a brash space pilot, The Crystal gems face their greatest challenge yet! (Crossover with Metroid and Starfox)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Secret of the Gem

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe!)

 _7 years ago_

There were people working on construction.

A man was in charge of the whole operation.

"Alright, just a few more things and this should be done," he said.

A woman brought him some food and a drink.

"You can't work on an empty stomach dear," she said.

"Thank you Virginia," he said, "By the way have you seen Samus?"

A young girl was walking around the city.

"Where did that little creature get off to?" she asked herself.

"Hey Samus, get over here!" called some other kids, "A spaceship just landed here!"

"Where?!" asked Samus.

She rushed over with them.

Some people were talking with some humanoid bird-like creatures.

"Consider it done," said one of the people.

It seemed like they were discussing some important trades.

Samus was running and bumped into one of the creatures.

It turned around and looked at her.

Samus' father saw her.

"Samus what are you doing over here?"

"Papa?" asked Samus.

"Is this your first time ever seeing a Chozo?" he asked.

Samus nodded her head.

"There's no need to be alarmed, for we are a race of birds who wish for nothing more than harmony with all sentient beings," said the chozo, "I am known as Old Bird, but Bird Grandpa is fine as well."

"Bird grandpa?" asked Samus.

"Would you like to be friends?" asked Old Bird.

"I'm Samus Aran, 7 years old," said Samus, "And sure."

She pulled him over somewhere.

"I need help with something," said Samus.

"Please continue without me," said Old Bird.

Samus was looking at a bunny.

"I'm trying to get that bunny down, and since you're a bird maybe you can help," said Samus with a smile.

"I don't think that's possible," said Old Bird, "Our wings were lost years ago."

"Now what can I do?" asked Samus.

"Well, maybe that creature wants to be your friend as well," said Old Bird, "Try coming up with a name for it?"

Samus thought of something.

"Pyonchi!" said Samus.

The bunny looked at Samus and jumped into her arms.

They both laughed.

Later after the businss was dealt with, the choso decided to leave.

"Will I see you again?" asked Samus.

"Do not worry Samus," said Old Bird, "I know deep in my heart we will meet again. Until then, take good care of yourself."

He got into the ship.

"Come back soon!" said Samus.

Little did they know that an army of space pirates led by Akbar Shah was looking at the planet.

"There's a gem here," said Akbar Shah taking off his mask, "Prepare a landing party."

"Yes sir," said one of the pirates.

A giant dragon like creature was watching.

"You're with me Ridley," said Akbar Shah, "I have a special task for you."

The next day the alarms went off.

"What's going on?" asked Samus' father.

He looked at the computer screen and saw something.

"Its them," he said, "Alert the soldiers, we got company!"

Samus was playing with her bunny.

She then saw something.

It was an explosion.

Samus took cover quickly.

Akbar Shah's ship landed and he ordered the space pirates to attack.

"Destroy anyone who stands in our way!" he said.

Samus' father went to a special area and pulled a gem out of the cabinet.

"They have to be after this," he said, "We have to get it to safety!"

Ridley was destroying everything in site.

"Mama, papa?" asked Samus.

Ridley saw her.

A space pirate approached Ridley.

"Sir, we've cleared out the area and Akbar Shah is currently looking for the gem.

"Excellent," said Ridley.

"You're Ridley?" asked Samus, "I-I'm Samus…. W-w-we could be friends?"

He looked at her again.

"I'm sorry miss that's impossible," said Ridley, "Because I'm about to KILL YOU!"

He was about to burn samus with his fire breath.

Virginia got in the way and suffered dearly.

"MAMA!" shouted Samus.

Samus' father and the other soldiers were going to a shuttle with the gem.

"The door's jammed!" said one of the soldiers.

They heard footsteps.

"Give me the gem," said a voice.

It was Akbar Shah.

He ignited his spear.

"Open fire!" said Samus' father.

They started firing, but Akbar Shah blocked all of the attacks.

He started killing off all of them one by one.

Other soldiers from the other side saw Samus' father.

"Take the gem, GO!" he said as he handed it to them.

Akbar Shah killed him.

The other soldiers got to the shuttle.

"LAUNCH!" said one of them.

The shuttle got into space.

Akbar Shah was furious.

"Pull back the division," he said.

They all left the city.

The chozo returned and saw what a big mess it was.

"Its all been destroyed," said Old Bird.

He heard a voice.

"Mama, Papa?" asked Samus.

She then saw old bird.

"Bird Grandpa?" asked Samus.

"I can't believe it," said Old Bird, "Samus!"

 _Now…._

Steven was with Connie watching a concert with Connie.

"I can't believe your mom actually gave us tickets for this concert!"

"I know right," said Connie who was super excited, "Hey where's Peridot?"

Peridot was in the middle of a mosh pit.

"Get me outa here you clods!" he shouted.

"I still can't believe you fought with THE Captain Falcon!" said Connie, "She's said to be the most legendary soldier known to man."

"Yeah," said Steven.

He was secretly thinking about what happened in Roses room where he met his mom.

"You ok?" asked Connie.

"Yeah I'm ok," said Steven, "Just thinking about…. My mom."

"What about her?" asked Connie.

"I just don't believe she would ever do anything terrible," said Steven, "But other gems keep saying she did."

"Well whether it true or not, we'll figure it out," said Connie placing her hand on his, "Together."

A guy saw Connie and decided to hit on her.

"Hey lady, you wanna take a slow dance with me?" he asked.

"You don't want to slow dance with me in front of my boyfriend," she said using her mind trick.

"I don't wanna dance with you in front of your boyfriend," he said.

"You want to go ask that girl over there instead," she said.

"I want to go ask that girl over there instead," he said as he walked away.

They both laughed.

Later they walked home with Connie on Steven's back.

"You've gotten a little taller," said Connie.

"Oh really?" asked Steven.

"Yep," said Connie, "Looks like I might actually have to look up to you someday."

They finally got home and saw Garnet looking at a new scanning device that was created.

"So how was it?" asked Garnet.

"It was really cool," said Steven, "But Peridot got himself into a mosh pit. Again."

"How's the scanning device I made?" asked Connie.

"It works great Connie, thanks again for making it," said Pearl, "With this we can find other gems who might be on the planet."

Connie started to yawn.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go catch some Z's," said Connie.

"Don't forget Connie, tomorrow we have sword training," said Pearl.

"You got it Ma'am," said Connie as she went to her room.

Steven looked.

"Anything yet?" asked Steven.

"Not really," said Pearl, "We've had this for over a week now and you think we would've found something by now."

"Maybe its busted," said Amethyst.

"Not quite," said Pearl.

Steven went upstairs to get some sleep.

Later that evening when everyone was asleep an alarm was going off.

Several ships were heading to the Earth going to a location where they believed a special gem was located.

In one ship was a group of Emerald Gem soldiers.

"You know the drill," said Akbar Shah, "Find the gem and report back to my division."

"Yes sir," said the emeralds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Great Escape

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe, Metroid, or StarFox!)

A man with blue hair was speaking with an old man.

The old man gave him a map that had the location of a special city.

"I couldn't have asked for a better man for the job Falco," said the old man.

"Well thanks to you, we have a chance," said Falco.

Someone approached the hut.

"We got company!" she said.

They both looked outside and saw a group of gem soldiers approaching the villiage.

Falco got out his pistol.

"Finally some excitement!" he said.

He went outside and assisted other villagers with finding their weapons.

"Alright everyone let's move," said Falco, "We're not gonna let some gem creeps take away what belongs to us!"

Most of the villagers got their weapons ready to fire when they saw the first gem soldier.

The ships landed and released the gem soldiers.

One of the emerald gems exited a little later than usual.

"You have to hide," said Falco.

"And you have to leave," said the old man.

"Looks like I have no choice," said Falco.

He ran to his arwing hoping nobody would see him.

The blonde haired girl followed him.

"Come on Samus, Hurry!" he said.

Two gems saw the ship and fired at it before it could fly.

"Shit," said Falco.

The blasters were still working and he used them.

He then took the map put it into 2 pieces and gave one piece to Samus.

"You take this map, and you get it as far as you can," said Falco.

He put the other half in a little shuttle and sent it away.

"I'll come back!" said Falco.

One of the Emeralds saw one of her comrades shot.

She then looked around and was frightened by what she saw.

Akbar Shah exited from the ship and started executing people with his beam saber.

One of the emeralds approached him.

"The gem is not located within this villiage," she said.

"Where are the transmissions you intercepted?" asked Akbar Shah, "What have you done with those plans?"

He was choking the old man.

"No transmission were intercepted," said the old man, "There was a celebration going on for a traveling soldier?"

"If this is a farewell party then where is the traveler?" he asked.

Falco fired a shot and Akbar Shah stopped it with some kind of magic.

"Search him," he ordered.

Two of the Emerald soldiers searched him for the map.

"Nothing sir," they said.

"Put him on board," said Akbar Shah, "And kill the villagers."

"Fire at my command!" said Jasper.

They all killed the villagers as Falco watched.

One of the emeralds hesitated.

Jasper looked at her then returned to her ship.

Samus was watching.

"Its him," she said, "The murderer."

Meanwhile back at Beach City, Steven and Connie were sword training as Stevonnie.

"Excellent form you two," said Pearl.

There was something different about her though.

She was fighting as if she was face to face with Akbar Shah.

She did a spin attack and cut the heads off of every Pearl Hologram.

"Oh my…" said Pearl.

"What's eating her?" asked Amethyst.

"It would seem Connie is haunted by someone from our past," said Garnet.

Stevonnie started to lose control and they unfused.

Steven went to Connie to comfort her.

"Are you ok?" asked Steven.

Connie gave Steven a big hug.

"Its ok," said Steven, "I'm here."

"Its Akbar Shah," said Connie, "He's been haunting me ever since our first encounter."

"IS it because of….. you know," said Amethyst.

"Its much more than that," said Connie.

"Its her brother," said Dr Maheswaran entering the room.

Connie gave her mom a hug for comfort.

"Isaac Maheswaran left before I was born, because he wanted to become strong enough to protect me," said Connie, "He saw an ally who was known as Akbar Shah."

"He and Isaac were great comrades in the battles with gems, and Isaac became stronger with every passing," said Dr. Maheswaran, "But…."

"But what?" asked Garnet.

"When he discovered Isaac's true purpose, he murdered my brother," said Connie with tears in her eyes, "My only regret is that I didn't get to see him."

She started crying.

"I swore that I would become strong as him, and defeat Akbar Shah," said Connie

Steven gave her another hug.

"And I'll be there to help you," said Steven, "No matter what."

Peridot and Lapis entered the training room.

"Guys, you might wanna check this out," he said.

Lapis handed Steven what she found.

"What is it?" asked Steven.

"Its some kind of map, but its only half of it," said Lapis, "The other half must be out there somewhere."

Back at Akbar Shah's headquarters, the Emerald soldier removed her helmet because she was sweating.

"Emerald L-1991," said Jasper,"I think I should take a look at your blaster."

"Yes ma'am," said L-1991.

"And who gave you permission to take off that helmet?" asked Jasper.

"Nobody," she said.

Akbar Shah was interrogating Falco.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Not really," he answered.

"I had no idea that we had the best pilot in th world on board," said Akbar Shah.

"Let's get this over with," said Falco, "I'm due for an appointment."

"So far no one's been able to get out of you, what you did with the map," said Akbar Shah.

"Well you'll have to go find a bad cop, cause there's no way you're getting anything from me," said Falco.

"We'll see," said Akbar Shah.

He waved his hand at Falco's face trying to read his thoughts.

"Where is it?" asked Akbar Shah.

"Get out of my head you wizard," said Falco.

"Where. Is. It?!" he asked again.

Later he exited the cell.

"The map has been split into 2 parts," said Akbar Shah.

"Well I'll find them and bring them to you," said Jasper.

"I leave it to you," he said.

L-1991 went into the dungeon later on looking for Falco.

"Shah wants the prisoner," she said.

She pulled Falco out and brought him somewhere else.

"You do exactly as I say and I can get you outta here," she said.

"What?" asked Falco.

"This is a rescue," said L-1991, "I'm helping you escape!"

"Wait, you're with the Cornerian Army?" asked Falco.

"No I'm helping you get outta here," said L-1991, "Can you fly a ship."

"I can fly anything," said Falco, "But why are you helping me?"

"Cause it's the right thing to do," said L-1991.

"You need a pilot," said Falco.

"I need a pilot," said L-1991.

"We're gonna do this," said Falco.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Bounty Hunter's Tale

(Disclaimer!)

L-1991 and Falco were sneaking past the guards.

"This way," said Falco.

He saw one of the gems battleships and they both snuck in.

"Can you shoot?" asked Falco.

"I'm good with a pistol yeah," said L-1991.

"Ok it's the same principal," said Falco, "Use the red trigger to shoot normal shots, and the green trigger to shoot missiles."

"Red trigger to shoot, green trigger for missiles," said L-1991, "Got it!"

Jasper noticed something happening.

"Akbar Shah," she said, "The prisoner has escaped, however not alone… he had some help."

"From who?" asked a blue gem.

"We're looking in the database now to find out who right now Aquamarine," said Jasper.

"The one from the villiage," said Akbar Shah, "L-1991."

"Stop that battleship!" said Jasper.

Two topaz gems were sent out with cannons to fire at the battleship.

L-1991 fired missiles at them.

She was causing damage to the entire station.

The battleship broke free and they got out.

"Holy shit this thing really moves!" said Falco.

"Stop them!" said Aquamarine, "We cannot allow them to escape!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Topaz 1.

She and the second topaz sent other soldiers on missile launchers to stop them.

"We got trouble," said Falco, "Just follow my lead!"

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" asked L-1991.

"While I get us into position, you fire at those cannons at best as you can," said Falco, "We just gotta limit their offenses."

"Got it!" said L-1991.

Falco flew in fast at the launchers.

"Ready….. NOW!" he said.

L-1991 fired and took out 4 launchers at once.

"Woooo!" said Falco.

"Did you see that?!" asked L-1991, "DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

"Yeah I saw!" said Falco, "Hey what's your name?"

"Emerald L-1991," said L-1991.

"L-19… what?" asked Falco.

"That's the only name I was given," said L-1991.

"Well I don't think its useful," said Falco, "So you're green…. How about Meadow! Is that cool?"

"Meadow….. yeah," said Meadow, "I like that, I like it!"

"I'm Falco," said Falco introducing himself, "Falco Lombardi."

"Good to meet you Falco," said Meadow.

"Good to meet you too Meadow!" said Falco.

"Damn it!" said Jasper, "They took out our launchers."

"Then charge up the retro rockers!" said Aquamarine, "I want their heads!"

The Topaz gems charged up the retro rockers and fired them.

"Rockets heading out way!" said Meadow.

She fired at one of them.

Falco was flying back to the Earth.

"What's going on?!" asked Meadow, "What are you doing?!"

"We gotta get back down to the villiage!" said Falco.

"We can't go back there, we gotta get away from this galaxy!" said Meadow.

"I can't leave without my trainee," said Falco, "She's about your height, blonde hair, and skilled bounty hunter."

"I don't care what she is," said Meadow, "No person can be that important!"

"She is kid," said Falco, "She has half of the map that'll lead us to a gem with special powers!"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," said Meadow, "Wha…"

Before she could finish, the missile hit them and they went crashing down.

"Were they destroyed?" asked Akbar Shah.

"No sir," said Jasper, "Just disengaged."

"Wherever the wreckage lands, search it," said Akbar Shah.

Meadow woke up in the middle of nowhere.

She remembered that she was escaping with Falco.

She saw the wreckage and ran to it.

"Falco!" she said, "Falco!"

She looked in the ship but couldn't find Falco's body.

She then saw a city.

Steven and Connie were walking around beach city.

Connie saw a flyer for an upcoming festival.

"Holy cow!" said Connie, "I forgot this was coming up."

"What is it?" asked Steven.

"Once every 20 years, a comet flies over the Earth and whoever is by it gets their wish granted," said Connie.

"Amazing," he said.

"I know right," said Connie.

The two of them saw Samus walking around with something in her hand.

She was running from a police officer who thought she was a thief.

"Should we help her?" asked Steven.

"I'm thinking we should."

Samus kept running.

She saw a fence and jumped over it.

The officer climbed over it.

"Stop!" he said.

Samus kept running until she saw a dead end.

"Finally caught up with you," he said.

Other officers caught up.

Steven and Connie saw them from the other side of the fence.

"You guys don't understand," said Samus, "I have to find my partner right now!"

"Yeah right," said the officer, "You ran from us when we asked you to let us see that map."

"That's cause nobody can be trusted with it," said Samus.

"Wait a minute," said the officer, "Let me see some identification."

"You don't need to see her identification," said Connie attempting to mind trick the guard.

"We don't need to see her identification," said the officer.

"She's not the suspect you're after," said Connie.

"She's not the suspect we're after," said the officer.

"She can go about her business," said Connie.

"You can go about yer business," said the officer.

"Carry on," said Connie.

"Carry on," said the officer.

They walked away and Stevne and Connie revealed themselves.

"Did you do that?" asked Samus.

"Yes, yes I did," said Connie, "I have telekinesis and can control people's minds."

"Nice," said Samus, "I appreciate the assistance, but I really must be going."

"Going, what do you mean?" asked Steven.

"I have some classified information…. Well half of it and it needs to get to the Cornerian Army ASAP," said Samus, "Its information about a special gem."

"Special gem?" asked Steven, "I know someone who can help."

"Well….. I don't see why not," said Samus.

Steven and Connie took her back to the temple while talking.

"So you're a special ops soldier?" asked Connie, "And you're so young."

"15 and 3 quarters to be exact," said Samus.

"How did you even convince your parents about this?" asked Steven.

Samus had thoughts about what happened all those years ago.

"Sorry, I just dazed off for a moment," said Samus, "But…. My parents died…. A long time ago."

"Oh man," said Steven, "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"But I was raised by someone who treated me as his granddaughter," said Samus, "And he enhanced me so now I'm not like other humans."

"Wow," said Connie.

A topaz soldier was watching.

"Come in Aquamarine," she said, "I think I've found the map."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Homweorld Bound

(Disclaimer!)

Akbar Shah, Topaz, Yellow Diamond and Aquamarine were in an unknown area covered in black.

"The two pieces of the map are soon coming together," said a voice, "If those pieces are combined, then the gem will be in the hands of the crystal gems."

"Black Diamond, I take full responsibility for…." Said Aquamarine.

"SILENCE!" shouted Black Diamond.

He came from the darkness and revealed himself.

"Our strategy must now change if we are to prevent the crystal gems from retrieving this special gem," he said.

"The weapon," said Aquamarine, "I believe now is the time to use it."

"Weapon?" asked Topaz.

"We have been constructing a weapon that will sustain the energy of Homeworld," said Akbar Shah, "It was decided that if we cannot bring Rose Quartz to Homeworld, then we would bring Homeworld to Rose Quartz."

"This weapon will bring all of our allies to Earth's surface, and soon we will bring an end to the human race and build a new world of gems," said Aquamarine.

"Oversee preparations," said Black Diamond, "Soon we will reveal ourselves, and soon we will have our revenge."

"Yes my lord," said Aquamarine.

Akbar Shah stayed.

"There has been an awakening," said Black Diamond, "Have you felt it?"

"Yes," said Akbar Shah.

"We have a new enemy; the young girl who took part in the prevention of our invasion," said Black Diamond, "I have no doubt that this child is the sibling of Isaac Maheswaran."

"But how?" asked Akbar Shah.

"Search your feelings, you will know it to be true," said Black Diamond, "She could destroy us."

"She has yet to learn her true power," said Akbar Shah.

"But the power she has yet to unlock is strong within her," said Black Diamond.

"If we could turn her, she would make a powerful ally," said Akbar Shah.

"Yes, she would make a great asset," said Black Diamond.

One of the emerald soldiers appeared.

"Sir, we were unable to find the other half of the map," she said, "It vanished before we could get to it."

"The piece of the map vanished?" he asked.

"Not exactly," said the emerald soldier, "We could be wrong, but we believe L-1991 may have been responsible for the map's disap….."

Akbar Shah got out his plasma spear and started slashing at a wall.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"The other half was found by a girl…." She said.

He used his telekenisis and pulled her closer.

"WHAT. GIRL?" he asked.

Steven, Connie, Samus, and Pearl were looking at her piece of the map.

"The map seems incomplete," said Pearl.

"That's because this is only one half of it, and the other half is still out there," said Samus, "But the only question is who has it?"

Meadow was heading into the city.

"Does anybody have water or know where I am?" she asked.

Nobody answered her.

"Anybody?" she asked.

Samus and Connie were walking around Beach City.

"So you just came to Beach City to wait for your friend?" asked Connie.

"Exactly," said Samus, "And this was the closest place from where I came from."

She saw Meadow wearing Falco's jacket.

"Hey!" she said.

She chased after her.

"Samus wait!" said Connie.

Meadow kept running.

"This town isn't so friendly after all!" said Meadow.

Connie tackled her and she fell.

"Thief!" said Samus.

"What are you talking about, I'm no thief!" said Meadow.

"The jacket!" said Samus, "There's only one guy I know who wears it!"

"Look, I'm having a messed up day ok, so I'd appreciate it if you would….."

Samus stunned her with her stun gun.

"Stop it!" she said.

"Where did you get that jacket?" asked Samus.

"It belonged to Falco Lombardi right?" asked Meadow.

"Yes," said Samus, "Where is he?"

"He was captured by the Diamond Order led by Akbar Shah," said Meadow, "I helped him escape but our plane crashed. I only saw his jacket, and I can't find him anywhere."

"Well I can," said Samus, "At least we know you're not working with the Diamond Order."

"Of course not," she said nervously.

"Let's say we go back to the temple and…" said Connie.

"Found her!" said someone.

It was Jasper and two Emerald soldiers.

"Oh no," said Meadow.

"Get them!" said Jasper.

The two emerald soldiers went after them and Connie fought them off.

"Take Meadow and Run!" she said.

Stevne saw Connie and realized she needed help.

"Hold on!" he said.

He got out his shield and started fighting them off.

"Fusion?" she asked.

"Fusion," he said.

They did the fusion dance and became Stevonnie.

"Come on creeps!" she said.

"Deal with her," said Jasper, "I've got bigger fish to fry."

Samus kept running with Meadow.

"Didn't think it would come to this," she said.

She got out some kind of strange watch and pressed a trigger.

A battle suit started to surround her body.

"Whoa," said Meadow.

"Time to show these gems who they're messing with," said Samus.

(Cliffhanger! I am evil lol)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Gemtopia

Samus sprung into action and started fighting off the rogue gems.

"This suit really works!" she said.

Stevonnie was battling Jasper.

"You still haven't learned your lesson have you Jasper?" she asked.

"Apparently I'm slow at learning," she said, "But you know you're not who I'm after."

"Lapis wants nothing to do with you," said Stevonnie, "You're abusive and brutal."

"That's what makes it fun," said Jasper.

She attempted running her over like a bull, and Stevonnie jumped and floated.

"So I see you've learned some magic tricks," exclaimed Jasper, "I've learned some tricks of my own!"

Her hands formed plasma sabers.

"Whoa," said Stevonnie.

They started clashing at each other with their blades.

Jasper was strong, but combined, Steven and Connie were able to hold their own.

Jasper picked up a car and threw it at Stevonnie but she stopped it with her telekinesis power.

"I've been waiting a long long time for our rematch," said Jasper, "Now its time to settle the score!"

Samus fired a charged shot at Jasper.

"You're not the only one with new toys," said Samus.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Jasper.

"Where's Falco?" she asked.

"Tough luck little boy," said Jasper, "Because I don't know who or where he is."

"I'm a woman," said Samus.

"Whatever," said Jasper.

They kept fighting until Jasper was called in.

"Forget about them," said Akbar Shah, "We've found what we need."

Jasper put her blades away.

"You got lucky today Crystal Gems," said Jasper, "But next time, I will avenge Pink Diamond. I swear it!"

She disappeared.

Lapis and Peridot came running over.

"Are you ok?" asked Peridot, "We came as fast as we could!"

"Its all fine you guys," said Connie.

"Who are you?" asked Lapis looking at Samus thinking she was a robot.

"I am Samus Aran," said Samus, "And I need your help."

"I think I know what you mean," said Meadow, "You're looking for a special gem right?"

"How do you know that?" asked Samus.

"To be honest, I was once a soldier working for the diamond order," said Meadow, "But after that first battle I had, I realized how cruel and evil they were and I ran."

"Why?" asked Steven.

"Because I believe in equality, whether we're human or we're gems," said Mewdow, "That's why I helped Falco escape."

"Let me just say that was brave what you did," said Samus.

"Thank you," said Meadow, "Looks like I'm fighting to protect the Earth now."

"Protect it from what?" asked Connie.

Meadow showed everyone plans for a weapon that would bring Homeworld into Earth's atmosphere merging two worlds into one.

"How would it be possible to power a machine with that kind of size and power?" asked Pearl.

"It draws power from a special gem," said Meadow, "And that map leads to its location."

She took out the other half of the map.

"Falco said to make sure this got to you," said Meadow.

The pieces came together.

"That red dot must be where the gem is," said Samus.

"Then I suggest we go get it before Akbar Shah does," said Connie, "He took my brother, and I won't let him take this planet."

"Me either," said Steven.

"While I appreciate the support this is something I must face by myself," said Samus, "Akbar Shah is responsible for my whole city being destroyed."

"And while we sympathize, you're not the only one who's lost something to that monster," said Connie, "He took my father, and my brother."

"Samus, it would be wise of you to take the assistance when its offered," said Garnet.

"Its time to start believing in others," said Steven, "Let us help you."

Samus had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you all," she said while her voice was breaking.

"Oh yeah!" said Peridot, "Road Trip!"

"Hold up guys," said Greg, "Personally I don't mind Steven going to save the world, but My van is at the shop."

"Don't worry about it Dad, we'll get there," said Steven, "Even if we have to walk there."

Samus chuckled.

"You're like my father, always doing whatever it took to accomplish his task," said Samus, "But forget about walking."

She pressed a button.

A space ship appeared on top of the temple.

"We'll travel in style," said Samus.

"Where in the hell did you get that?" asked Connie surprised.

"I found it after the invasion battle," said Samus, "Decided to give it my own touch."

"I call shotgun!" said Amethyst running inside.

Pearl was about to go inside but heard voices in her head.

"Bring back Rose Quartz," said a voice, "Destroy Steven."

Her eyes started to turn red but reverted back to normal.

Akbar Shah was tracking them.

"They're heading into the city," he said, "Topaz and Jasper, you're with me, as well as other emerald soldiers."

"Yes sir," said Jasper, "Its time to pay back the boy!"

They were all put into a battle shuttle and started to follow Steven and Company.

Steven and Connie were on top of the spaceship looking at the stars.

"So how does it feel being one of the crystal gems now?" he asked.

"Its really fun," said Connie, "Its still a shocker to me today that I'm actually a gem," said Connie, "And yet I still feel human."

"I know what you mean," said Steven.

"If only Dad were here to see me now," said Connie, "He'd probably let me in the police force."

She rested her head toward Steven.

"It's a little chilly," she said.

Connie put the shirt she got him on his birthday over her.

"Thanks," said Connie, "Its nice having you as a boyfriend."

"Same with you as a girlfriend," said Steven.

Later in the morning Steven woke up and noticed the sky was turning pink.

"Guys," he said, "I think we're here!"

The ship landed and the group came out.

"It feels like a ghost town in here," said Meadow.

"Anybody there?" asked Amethyst.

"Amethyst please!" said Pearl, "Don't bring attention to us!"

Someone had their eye on Connie.

"Humans not welcome," he said.

Steven noticed someone coming straight for her.

"Connie watch out!" he said.

He pushed her out of the way then shielded himself.

"A gem," said Garnet.

The gem looked at Steven and saw his pink gem.

"Forgive me, descendant of Rose Quartz," said the gem.

Other gems came out and saw him.

They then bowed to him in respect.

"The savior," hey said.

"Savior?" asked Steven.

"The protector of Pink Diamond," said another gem.

"But I heard Mom killed Pink Diamond and shattered her," said Steven.

"Those were but a rumor," said a female gem, "I am green Sapphire, one of the first gems to have populated this dystopian city of gems."

Pink Diamond appeared in the scene.

"Welcome, my savior," said Pink Diamond.

Steven was surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Manipulation

(Disclaimer! You get the point)

Steven was in shock when hearing those words come out of Pink Diamond's words.

"So…. Rose Quartz never shattered you?" asked Garnet, "This was another secret kept from us."

"Allow me to explain everything," said Pink Diamond, "I was the first diamond to ever set foot on the Earth, and instantly fell in love with it."

She showed them visions of what happened in the past.

"I managed to show my apprentice, Rose Quartz what the world was like, and as I expected, she believed Earth was a planet worth sparing," said Pink Diamond, "Unfortunately, my allies of the diamond order didn't agree and wanted me executed, but Rose saved my life."

"It was the Diamond order that wanted to shatter Rose," said Green Sapphire, "But thanks to Rose she managed to escape and bring other renegade gems into this area, which was kept a secret thanks to the special gem."

Green Sapphire showed Steven a room where a pink Emerald was held.

"The magical gem," said Samus.

"We delivered a map to a man called Falco hoping that we could receive help to fight against Akbar Shah," said Pink Diamond.

"Then he's been here," said Samus, "Do you have some way of seeing if he's alive or so?"

Green Sapphire used her future vision and saw Falco coming this way.

"You will see him soon," she said.

Garnet felt something.

"What's wrong Garnet?" asked Connie.

"Gems," she said, "Hundreds of voices coming down."

Amethyst looked up in the sky.

"Nobody told me there was an eclipse coming," she said.

Connie looked up at it.

"That's no eclipse Amethyst," said Connie.

There were Diamond Order ships about to land on the sacred gem grounds.

"They've been following us," said Garnet preparing her fists.

"Let's show these clods who they're messing with," said Peridot.

"Gladly," said Lapis.

Gem soldiers were landing down.

"Let's do it!" said Steven.

He formed a bubble and rolled into some of them.

Connie got out her sword and sliced and diced her enemies.

Samus morphed into her power suit and started shootuing the enemies down.

Akbar Shah's battleship landed.

"Allow me to finish them," said Jasper, "I have a score to settle with Rose."

"As you wish," said Akbar Shah, "However, leave Pearl alive and bring her to me."

He brought out his plasma spear and started killing gems.

The battle still continued.

Working together, Steven and friends started to push the enemy forces back.

Peridot's new and improved limb enhancers helped him in combat.

"Go back to homeworld you clods!" he shouted.

"Don't piss off the enemy more than you need to Per!" said Lapis.

She did a water attack and trapped a few enemies in a bubble.

Amethyst and Garnet were fighting together.

"They're tough," said Amethyst.

"But we're tougher," said Garnet, "Fusion, now!"

Amethyst and Garnet fused into Sugilite and battled the gem soldiers.

"Let's join them!" said Connie.

They fused into Stevonnie.

A blaster shot took down most of the gem soldiers.

"Nice shot Per," said Lapis.

"That wasn't me," he said.

They all looked up and saw 4 planes.

"Its them," said Samus, "Starfox!"

"Who?" asked Steven.

"Its Falco, Peppy, and Slippy!" said Samus, "And Fox Mccloud, son of ace pilot, James Mccloud!"

"I found our prey," said Falco, "Stay clear!"

"Get ready everybody!" said Peppy.

"I'm right behind you guys," said Slippy, their youngest member.

They started firing and helping Steven and his friends.

"WOO!" said Samus, "That's one helluva pilot!"

Pearl was battling an army of gems when Akbar Shah appeared.

"Cease fire," he said, "She's the one I'm after."

She pointed her spear at him.

"Don't be afraid Pearl," said Akbar Shah, "I won't hurt you. I just want to talk."

A missile was fired at him.

It was Samus.

"Don't move," she said, "Murderer!"

"Have we met?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious who I am?" asked Samus as she took off his mask, "I'm the daughter of the man you murdered 7 years ago!"

Akbar Shah got a look at her.

"The girl I've heard so much about," he said.

"You killed my father," said Samus, "After all these years, I've finaly found you."

She aimed her gun at him.

She started to fire at him but he deflected the shots with his plasma beam.

Her pistol then turned into a beam saber and they started fighting.

"He never hurt you!" said Samus, "But you took him from me!"

Akbar Shah kept dodging and managed to cut her ponytail off.

He then kicked Samus' weapon from her hands.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Akbar Shah as he pointed his plasma beam at Pearl's neck, "You want to watch me kill one of your allies?"

Samus started to lower her weapon.

"Smart girl," he said, "If you ever want to see her again, you will tell Steven to bring me the gem to my hidden base near Corneria City."

His soldiers brought Pearl onto his ship.

Steven and the others saw thme take Pearl away.

"PEARL!" said Steven.

Samus fell to the ground and was wounded.

"We need to get her recovered pronto!" said Peridot, "Let's go."

Garnet carried Samus on her back.

Pearl was in a room with Akbar Shah.

"What do you want with me?" asked Pearl.

"I only wish to help you," said Akbar Shah, "You may not think so, but I know what you want. Exactly what you want."

Using a special telekinesis power, he showed Pearl visions of Rose.

"You were her strongest ally, but she was taken from you because of on person; Steven."

Pearl tried to resist, but his power was too strong.

"No!" she said.

"It is futile to resist," said Akbar Shah, "You want her back by your side."

Pearl's eyes started to change.

"Do you seek redemption?" he asked.

"Yes…." Said Pearl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Attack

(Disclaimer! You get the point)

Samus opened her eyes and found herself onboard the Great Fox.

"You're ok!" said Steven.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were injured so we got you patched up on here," said Garnet, "But we couldn't save Pearl."

"Why would Akbar Shah want her anyway?" asked Connie.

Steven was looking up in the sky.

"Its amazing up here," said Steven.

"Glad you like the view," said Fox coming down, "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Fox McCloud, ace pilot and leader of the StarFox team."

"What is StarFox?" asked Steven.

"Its an elite team of pilots who protect Corneria City from any evil," said Fox, "It was once lead by my father until his death, but I took the team out of retirement and filled it with pilots I know I can trust."

Slippy was working on another invention.

"Like my best friend and classmate Slippy Toad," said Fox with a smile, "He may be young, but his brain is as big as this ship."

"Aww shucks," he said.

Falco was playing a game on the TV.

"And Falco Lombardi," said Fox, "He's stubborn and doesn't like to play by the rules, but is one of the best pilots I could find."

Falco lost his last life.

"Augh, damn it!" he said as he threw his controller at the screen.

"Yep, like I said," said Fox, "Best guys I could find."

"How's it hanging Falco," said Slippy as he tried to put something on Falco's head.

"Hey, let go of me!" said Falco.

"Just try it," said Slippy.

"If I say yes will you get off of me?" asked Falco.

"So, whne we get to Corneria where should we go?" asked Slippy.

Falco had a visor on his head that could help him aim.

"Well there's some nice spots over here we can check out," said Fox.

"HEY!" said somebody.

It was Peppy Hare.

"This is NOT a vacation!" he said.

"And that's Peppy Hare," said Fox, "The glue that puts this team together, and a bit of a nag."

"And just look at this mess!" said Peppy, "Were you two raised in a barn?!"

Falco finally completed the level.

"Alright!" he said.

"And no yelling!" shouted Peppy, "AND WHICH ONE OF YOU BOYS MESSED WITH MY DESK?!"

"Who spit in his bean curd?" asked Samus.

They finally landed in Corneria City. Samus walked slowly with Connie guiding her.

"I appreciate this, but I know how to walk," said Samus as she smiled.

Falco got out and saw Meadow.

"Oh man," he said.

Meadow saw him.

"Falco Lombardi, you're alive?!" asked Meadow.

They hugged.

"So are you!" said Falco, "What happened? I woke up and I didn't see anything, no ship, no you."

"Where did you go?" asked Meadow.

"That doesn't matter, Samus told me you completed our mission," said Falco, "Hey that's my jacket."

Meadow started to take it off but was stopped.

"No, keep it," said Falco, "You're a good person Meadow."

The StarFox team was debriefing the general about the plans.

"I see," said General Pepper, "So Akbar Shah plans to use the special gem to merge Homeworld with our world."

"Without it Homeworld stays stuck in Space, just a little close to our atmosphere," said Falco.

"Thanks to the info that Meadow gave us, we should be able to plan an attack," said General Pepper, "That was incredibly brave what you did, renouncing the Diamond Order, saving this man's life…"

"Thank you sir, but a friend of Steven's was taken prisoner," said Meadow.

"And we'll do what we can to get her back," said Fox.

Everybody started getting into their battleships.

Connie tied tape onto her hands and put her hair back.

"I promise you Isaac, I will avenge you," she said.

Steven was getting worried about her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Never been better," said Connie, "Let's go Lion."

They both got on Lion.

"Now this is a road trip," said Amethyst.

Garnet had the special gem in her hands.

They started heading for the spaceship where the weapon was in place.

Akbar Shah was standing with Pearl.

"They're coming," he said, "You know what to do."

"Yes," said Pearl, "Kill Steven, and bring back Rose."

Jasper was watching.

She secretly had a communicator and contacted Peridot.

"Now," she said.

Lion was riding into space and Steven made a bubble.

"Connie, are you mad at me?" he asked.

"What?" asked Connie, "No, why would I?"

"Well… ever since what happened you seemed distant," said Steven, "I thought you seemed angry that I didn't call you about the Slipknot invasion."

"I appreciate your concern Steven, but it isn't about that," said Connie, "I'm just focused on fighting Akbar Shah."

"Because of what happened?" asked Steven.

"He killed my brother and father," said Connie, "So I will avenge them…. But I won't kill him."

"Well if you need help, I'm there for you," said Steven.

Garnet and Amethyst were flying in the Great Fox.

"Akbar Shah has brought war from homeworld," said Garnet staring in the sky, "It is now our duty to end that war."

"Um guys, we got company!" said Slippy.

Some gem ships were heading straight for the Great Fox.

"If we have to we'll give you a hand!" said Connie.

"No, you head for Homeworld!" said Fox, "We'll handle it from here!"

He and the other pilots jumped into their Arwings.

"There's an extra one for you Peri," said Falco, "Just don't crashing it!"

"Got it," he said.

He took Lapis' hand and took her inside.

"Nice stereo," said Lapis, "So Jasper can be trusted right?"

"Yes," said Peridot, "Thanks to a little Peri-Corruption."

"How did you do it anyway?" asked Lapis.

"I'll tell you when this is all over," said Peridot.

Steven, Connie, Samus and Lion made it to the docking part of the ship and activated their space suits.

"Good thing they gave these to us," said Connie.

Akbar Shah sensed that Connie was close.

"Pearl, its time," he said.

"Yes," said Pearl.

She pulled out her spear and it had a darker look than before.

Steven and Connie were looking for an opening.

"You will go no further," said someone.

It was Pearl.

"Pearl what happened to you?" asked Connie.

"You are no use of me," she said.

Her eyes turned red as she looked at Steven.

She pushed Connie out of the way and attacked him. They fell inside the slip.

"Steven!" said Connie.

"Intruder!" said someone.

Gem soldiers started firing.

Connie used her sword to block.

Samus joined in to help her.

"We should be getting reinforcements soon!" said Samus.

"From who?" asked Connie, "It seems like all the gems wanna kill us, except for Meadow."

"You'll see," said Samus.

Steven pushed Pearl off of him.

"Pearl what's happened to you?" asked Steven.

"You killed Rose!" said Pearl, "Now you must pay!"

She got out her staff.

Steven blocked with his shield.

"Akbar Shah's twisted your mind!" said Steven, "You've gotta fight it!"

"No, I must save Rose," said Pearl.

She kept attacking while Steven kept dodging.

Steven managed to get in a few hits, but got hit himself.

"Pearl, I understand you're tired," said Steven, "But please try to remember who you are, and we can end this."

"Yes… end this," said Pearl.

"Yes," said Steven.

"By ending YOU!" said Pearl.

Fox and his squad were looking for an opening for the ship.

"Slippy, where's that analysis?!" asked Peppy.

"Give me a second," said Slippy, "This tech takes time!"

He finally got it working.

"There it is!" said Slippy.

She pushed him down and saw his gem.

"This is for you Rose," said Pearl.

"Pearl NO!" said Steven.

A pink light shined on both of them.

It was Rose.

"Rose?" asked Pearl.

"Mom?" asked Steven.

Rose approached Pearl and bent down to her.

"Rose…. Is it really?" she asked.

"Yes," she said.

Rose touched her face, and the blackness was cured from her.

Pearl was returned back to normal.

"Rose….." said Pearl with tears coming down her face, "Forgive me."

Rose smiled and turned to Steven.

"Hello Steven," said Rose.

"Um…. Its nice to meet you," said Steven.

"Its nice to meet you too son," said Rose, "You've grown to be a great man."

"Mom, Pink Diamond said that you saved her life and showed her the true beauty of Earth," said Steven, "Is all that true?"

"Yes, her death was exaggerated as humans would say it," said Rose, "And with you to continue my legacy, I know humans and gems will eventually live in harmony."

Steven smiled.

"The battle is far from over," said Rose, "You must stop Akbar Shah and help him discover himself again?"

"How?" asked Steven, "He murdered Connie's brother."

"There is more to him than you believe Steven," said Rose, "Now you must help Connie."

She started to disappear.

"I love you Steven," she said as she hugged him.

Pearl turned to him.

"Steven?" asked Pearl.

"Let's go save our friends," said Steven.

Connie and Lapis were fighting off the gem soldiers.

"Where did your brother get this kind of technology?!" asked Lapis.

"Beats me," said Connie.

She used a sword technique to take down a soldier with stone powers.

"Connie get down!" said Lapis.

She did a water attack and washed away other soldiers.

"Wow, no wonder Peridot loves his limb enhancers," said Lapis.

Jasper was helping Samus out of the skirmish.

She did a roll attack to clear the way.

"I'll hold them off!" she said, "You help the others!"

"Thanks Jasper," said Samus.

She got her power suit on and managed to meet the others.

"TRAITOR!" shouted someone.

It was Jasper's old comrade, Beryl.

"It doesn't have to be like this," said Jasper, "We can still stop this."

"Its too late for that," said Beryl as her hands turned to crystals, "Now I'm going to do what I should've done!"

She was fighting Jasper.

Connie was getting cornered by the enemies.

"It ends now sword girl," said one of them.

"STEVEN BOMB!" shouted Steven as he landed down and cast a bubble.

"Steven!" said Connie as she hugged him, "I knew you were still alive!"

Fox and his squad were firing at the enemy gems.

Meadow was on Falco's ship firing her cannon.

"Man, you have the best technology on Earth," she said.

"Thanks," said Falco.

"We got these punks Steven," said Jasper, "GO!"

"Thanks Jasper," said Steven.

He and Connie went to the docking bay of the battleship.

"Now we just have to destroy this area and the ship should go down," said Steven.

He was about to touch something when a beam almost hit him.

It was Akbar Shah.

"We're not done yet," he said menacingly.

"You're a monster," said Connie.

"Its just us now," said Akbar Shah, "The bounty hunter can't save you."

Steven got his shield out and Connie got her sword out.

"I should've known that Pearl would be too weak to finish you off," said Akbar Shah, "No matter, I'll take pride in destroying you myself."

Samus kept firing at the enemy gems.

One of gthem fired and it hit Samus.

Her power suit was badly damaged.

"Shit!" she said.

Jasper covered her while Lapis and Peridot got her to shelter.

"Thanks for the save," said Samus.

"Don't mention it," said Lapis, "Just helping out the cause!"

She used water attacks to wash away the enemy gems.

Meadow saw an opening.

"That's the control panel!" said Meadow, "Falco land me down there!"

"Got it," said Falco.

Steven and Connie were fighting Akbar Shah.

"I've been looking forward to this day," he said.

"My power has doubled snce the last time we fought," said Connie.

"Good, twice the pride, and double the fall," said Akbar Shah.

He went after Connie and Steven blocked him.

He then did a jump and countered with a spin kick to the face.

"Impressive," he said, "Most impressive."

"You'll find out I'm full of surprises," said Steven.

He was about to attack but Akbar Shah pushed him back.

"Connie, fusion!" he said.

"Right," said Connie.

"Oh no you don't!" said Akbar Shah.

Meadow appeared and held him back.

"I'll hold him off while you fuse!" she said.

Steven and Connie did the fusion dance while Meadow fought Akbar Shah.

"You're a failure L-1991, a mistake that should've been erased," he said, "But I'm going to see to that personally."

Meadow got out a beam saber and started fighting him.

"Try to delay the inevitable, but its still inevitable," said Akbar Shah.

Meadow was able to hold her own despite Akbar Shah being stronger than her.

Their blades clashed and Akbar Shah started to get the upper hand.

However Meadow forced him back and cut him.

Furious he countered and made her drop her weapon.

Meadow jumped out of the way before he could strike again.

Stevonnie stepped in with her sword and shield.

"This ends now Akbar Shah," said Stevonnie.

The ship started to fall apart taking heavy fire power.

"You could have the power of true warriors," said Akbar Shah.

"No!" said Stevonnie.

"You could bring planets to their knees!" said Akbar Shah.

"Never!" said Stevonnie.

She ferociously attacked Akbar Shah and cut his leg.

"I can feel it in you," said Akbar Shah, "Your true power."

Stevonnie attacked him again.

"Give in to your hatred, and embrace the darkness," said Akbar Shah.

Stevonnie finally had enough of his taunts and pushed him down constantly striking him.

"Yes, keep striking," said Akbar Shah.

She finally destroyed her weapon.

"Its over Shah," said Stevonnie.

She walked away.

"You didn't finish me off," said Akbar Shah.

"Its not what Isaac would've wanted," said Stevonnie.

She unfused.

"Revenge isn't the answer," said Connie.

"You have so much potential but you fail to see it," said Akbar Shah as he took off his mask, "But if you join me, I will complete your training, and we can end this foolish conflict between humans and gems!"

"Never," said Connie, "I'll never join you."

"If only you knew the true power your gem possesses," said Akbar Shah, "Before Doug Maheswaran died, he never told you what happened to your brother."

"He told me enough," said Connie, "He told me you killed him."

"No Connie," said Akbar Shah, "I am your brother."

Hearing those words made Connie flinch.

"No….. that's not true," said Connie, "That's not possible!"

"Search your feelings Connie, you will know it to be true," said Akbar Shah.

"No…." she said, "No…"

"Join me, and we can rule the Earth as brother and sister, and show all humans how strong the Maheswaran family is!" said Akbar Shah.

The great fox appeared.

"Steven, Connie, jump!" said Garnet.

She took Steven's hand and they both jumped out.

Akbar Shah watched them leave.

"Call off the troops and move out," said Akbar Shah, "The mission has failed."

He found an abandoned ship and flew off.

The battleship started to fall down as it could no longer sustain Homeworld's weight.

Homeworld started to move further from Earth.

The battle was won….. for now.

Steven hugged Connie.

"I'm sorry about all this," said Steven, "It's a lot to take in, I know."

Connie hugged back.

"I just don't believe it," said Connie, "Akbar Shah….. can't be my brother."

"Peridot didn't you use to work with him?" asked Amethyst, "When you saw him you told him something far worse happened to him."

"I don't think we should get into all of that," said Jasper, "Right now we should be happy that we saved Earth from another catastrophe."

Connie wiped away her tears.

"She's right," said Connie.

She then turned to Steven and kissed him.

Later in Corneria City, Steven and the gems got medals for their assistance in stopping Akbar Shah.

"Thank you all for your help," said Samus, "But I think I should be heading back."

"Where?" asked Steven.

"I'm going to school in Los Angeles to meet with my mentor," said Samus, "But if you ever need anything you know who to call."

She got in her ship and flew off.

Later Steven was about to video chat Peridot.

"Hey Peri," said Steven.

"Hey Peridot," said Connie.

"Can you two hear me?" asked Peridot.

"We can hea….." said Steven.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" he screamed.

"We can hear you," said Connie.

"Check it out," said Peridot, "I found a way to get some wi-fi on the farm!"

He showed them a little invention he put together.

"That's cool," said Connie, "Meanwhile I got the honor roll at school again!"

"That's great to hear," said Peridot.

"And I was featured on the news on an article about The Peacekeepers," said Steven, "They're calling me a living legend!"

"Hey Lapis, come say hi," said Peridot.

Lapis saw both Steven and Connie.

"IS that Steven and Connie?!" she asked, "How did they get trapped in there?!"

"Now Lap… calm down," said Jasper but was pushed out of the way.

"Lapis its just a…." said Peridot.

The video disconnected.

"I gotta go check on them Connie," said Steven, "I'll be back."

He rushed to the farm.

Lapis had her bat ready.

"Lapis no!" said Peridot.

"Hold on Steven, I'll save you like you did for me!" said Lapis.

"STOP!" said Steven.

Lapis turned around and saw him.

"I was so worried!" said Lapis as she hugged him, "Sorry about that Per…"

"Its fine," he said, "Just take it easy with the bat."

"Everything's ok Connie, I'm about to come back," said Steven.

Lion saw the laptop.

"Wait… Lion what are you doing?" asked Connie.

"Lion be careful…." Said Steven, "NO!"

Lion dropped the laptop.

"Oh god," he said rushing back to the temple, "That was Connie's Laptop!"

Lapis and Peridot laughed while looking up at the sky.

Yet another day was saved thanks to the help of Steven, and the Crystal Gems.

Simple Creed by Live

 _Born with your back to the god that spit you out on the riverbed  
Angry at who? Me? You better back up fool  
I bet you took a gun to school too  
But now, nobody's takin' your candy  
You just keep on livin' this tragedy  
To each his own, but  
I wait for you to take my hand  
Cuz we need each other  
We gotta love each other_

 _Born with your back to the god that picked you up by the puppy scruff  
Angry at who? Me? You better back up fool  
And be grateful that the real me is always hidin' from you  
Now, nobody's takin' your bicycle  
Maybe somebody should take your microphone  
To each his own, but_

 _I wait for you to understand that we need each other  
We gotta love each other (I wait for your to understand)  
That we need each other (I wait for you to take my hand)_

 _Someone should take your microphone  
Someone should leave their live at home  
Someone will take your bubble gum  
Someone will take your life and run  
Always, would she always, get ya always, walky hallways, try again, lie again, don't let him  
Don't let love, now won't get love, now don't show love, now don't know love, now won't know love_

 _I wait for you to take my hand, I wait for you to take my hand (I wait for you to take my hand)  
Yeah, cuz we need each other  
You know, we gotta love each other  
Cuz we need each other, yeah  
We gotta love, we gotta love each other (It's gonna be all, alright) (Someone, will take your life and run)  
We need each other (It's gonna be all, alright)  
Yeah, we gotta love each other (It's gonna be all, alright) (I wait for you to understand)  
You know, we need each other (It's gonna be all, alright) (I wait for you to take my hand)  
We gotta love, we gotta love each other_

 ** _STEVEN UNIVERSE WILL RETURN…_**

Samus was back in Los Angeles talking to her mentor, Michael Morrison.

They were both in a lab at school that was trashed by unknown adversaries.

"Really?" he asked, "REALLY samus?!"

He was angry because she had damaged the suit that he made for her.

"Six days?" asked Michael, "It only took you six days to take a piece of completely renovated piece of weaponized armor, and then turn it to garbage?!"

"I acted with good intentions," said Samus.

"Don't talk to me about good intentions," said Michael, "Do you have any idea how much I invested to make this thing?!"

He looked at the damaged power suit.

"It had some functions I was planning to install," he said, "Some really nice ones too."

He turned back to face her.

"Talking to me about good intentions," said Michael, "You know I have a good intention to prohibit your ass from test driving anymore of my creations."

"I'm aware of that," said Samus.

"Well thank God its still functional, so just have it fixed up, just like you found it," said Michael, "And don't have Anela making a bunch of modifications like a…. a damn Jet Pack!"

"Yes Michael," said Samus.

"But…. Keep the color scheme," said Michael, "I dig it."

"I know sir," said Samus.

"You know sir," said Michael, "So how did it work in combat?"

"Well Michael," said Samus, "Thanks for asking."

He walked away.

"Talking to me about good intentions," he said walking away.

Samus called Anela.

"Yeah, Annie…. We're gonna have to kill the jet pack," she said.


End file.
